


Detention 101

by CosmoKid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Welcome to detention
 Three words Steve Rogers had never expected to hear; now, he was stuck in detention with the school's resident bad boy and a serial killer in training.





	

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is probably bad...
> 
> im bad with summaries

_Welcome to detention_

Three words Steve Rogers had never expected to hear. It wasn’t that he never broke a rule, he skipped gym class for the entirety of sophomore and junior year and had given up on handing in his homework for algebra months ago. He just went so unnoticed, he didn’t expect any of his teachers to even realise he’d broken the rules. Why would they? He was Steve Rogers, the skinny kid who never spoke and was pretty average in almost every subject.

The only subject he really was noticed in was AP biology where he flourished under the guide of a good teacher. Sure his biology teacher was technically a physics teacher, but he knew enough about biology for most of his students to pass and a few to achieve higher grades like Steve. And with the exception of Tony Stark, possibly the most infuriating student in the school, his class was pretty calm.

Tony Stark was a rich kid who never shut up and never got anything wrong which annoyed Steve more than he’d like to admit. Normally he was able to block out Tony and his stupid intelligence, but when his chemistry teacher had decided that Tony and Clint Barton could no longer be trusted together and suddenly Steve had a new lab partner who preferred blowing up the chemicals instead of the experiment they were meant to do. And that was how Steve had gotten his first detention. Tony Stark had insisted on blowing up their Bunsen burner and then skipped out on detention because he had a mathletes competition which was utter bullshit because everyone knew that Tony Stark was not a mathlete. 

Apparently, their chemistry teacher didn’t.

Steve was pretty much done with school at this point, he now had detention with some creepy guy who was fiddling with a knife while staring at it intently and Bucky Barnes who was smoking his cigarette just as you’d expect the school’s ‘bad boy’ to.

It was pretty cliché, the kid no one even realised attended the school who mostly followed the rules sharing detention with the resident rule breaker. That was if you ignored Jeffrey Dahmer in the corner and the harsh eye of Fury who hated kids who had detention almost as much as he hated the Super Intendent. Steve still remembered the time Fury had forgotten about the Tannoy System and decided to mention that the decision was a ‘stupid ass decision’ and that he was electing to ignore it. 

Fury might be a cool dude, but he was actually terrifying when he was in charge of detention. Although Barnes and McCreepyson didn’t seem intimidated, probably because they were both over six foot and not the human equivalent of a Weedle.

“-and do not even think of moving from the spot that you are in right now,” Steve probably should have been listening, “And for the sake of all sanity Barnes, put that cigarette out!” Oh right, it was technically against the rules to smoke, but Steve wasn’t sure what Fury could do considering they were already in detention.

“Вы сказали, что Мне не разрешается двигаться.” If Steve wasn’t in detention with a future serial killer, a terrifying teacher and cigarette smoke, he’d probably find Bucky speaking Russian hot.

“I know you speak English Barnes so put the goddamn cigarette out!” Sometimes Steve wondered if Fury had just wondered into the halls of Shield High one day and decided he’d like to be the principal. Or maybe he assassinated the last principal. Or maybe he actually trained and worked his way up.

“I thought you said that I wasn’t allowed to move sir.” Bucky batted his eyelashes innocently, pouting slightly. It had been so long since Bucky had attended a lesson, Steve had forgotten how often he flirted with his teachers.

“Put. It. Out.” Fury was not messing around.

“Fine.” Steve detected sarcasm. All eyes were focused on Bucky as he slowly took one more breath with it and slowly reached towards his table as if he was yawning just to leave a cigarette burn on his table. Oh, fuck.

“I swear to god Barnes, I will rip off your arm if you do not change your attitude!” As Fury’s voice bellowed out, Steve pondered over whether or not this was actually legal. Could you threaten to rip off limbs from your students? 

“Okay sir, you can go watch the bake off in your office now,” Bucky smirked coolly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Watching the vein throb in Fury’s forehead must bring him some satisfaction. And watching Fury walk out claiming Bucky was the reason he was going to retire early must have brought him lots of satisfaction. Particularly since it brought some satisfaction to Steve. 

Steve zoned out slightly as he heard the click of a lighter and slick sound of a blade scratching against a metal table leg. He really hadn’t realised that his school housed one of the future serial killers of the US. Then he never realised that the school would actually notice him enough for him to be awarded a detention. A detention that he was currently sharing with a potential serial killer and a smoker without someone to supervise them because apparently, the principal was watching the bake off in his office. What an odd turn of events.

A scuffle of table legs and chairs caught his attention and he glanced up lazily, looking back from the clock to Bucky who was heading for the door. He still had an hour left so unless Bucky was going to the bathroom, he was skipping detention. 

“You coming kid?” Bucky was staring expectantly at Steve, shouldering his backpack with a low scowl on his face.

“Are you allowed?” God, Steve was lame and meek. 

“I don’t particularly give a fuck and I doubt you’re responsible for why you’re in detention so you might as well leave doll face.” Steve twitched irritably at Bucky’s smirk and playful eyes, cringing at the nickname.

Still, he stumbled over a response and ended up with a mouth hanging open and confused eyes. A great look clearly.

“Shut your mouth kid, you might catch flies or syphilis.” Steve had no comprehensible response to that. 

Bucky sighed, clearly done with Steve being unwilling to break the rules, “Look, Fury won’t notice, he didn’t keep a register and I doubt he even recognises your name,” he sauntered over to Steve’s seat and physically dragged him out of his seat, “You just need to be quiet. You can do that.”

“What makes you so sure I can be quiet?” Steve asked as he was dragged out of the classroom. God, this was so cliché.

“Kid, look at the size of you, you couldn’t make noise if you tried.” Bucky had that stupid smirk again, essentially daring Steve to argue with him and Steve couldn’t argue with him because it was true, Steve went unnoticed every day and was too small and skinny to make any noise. Damn logic and reason.

“Don’t worry doll, it’s cute,” Bucky grinned, ruffling Steve’s hair as they crept (well Steve just walked) through the hallways, “Plus, I’d rather get to see your face here looking all adorable than on the news after the creepy guy chopped you up in detention.” 

Well, that was outright. Steve nearly choked in response, shocked and slightly amused by it, but apparently, he was making enough noise for Bucky to cover his mouth and drag him round a corner. 

“As much as I enjoy the noises you make, keep them to yourself until we leave then feel free to release them all,” Bucky whispered, nibbling slightly on his ear before sauntering off ahead in the corridor leaving Steve to stare in shock and hurry to catch up.

His first detention was definitely eventful.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://island-of-asteria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
